Eoth
by a hetalian potato
Summary: Eoth is a peaceful country but it's been shaken up ever since the death of a king and now there's an engagement? Royalty AU. Spamano, with Lovi nyotalified. Minor pairings include, GerFem!Ita and Male!BelUkr. And you know our Lovi, he/she was a potty mouth! Rated T just for Lovi Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hetalia ain't owned by me, but who knows? I actually could be Hideka- no I'm really not orz  
A short little Prologue **

* * *

_Eoth is a vast and united country, with no past experiences of major riots and civil wars. It is allied with Beshire, Gime, Syre and Hans and they have good trading relationships with Khcia and Buq. Ruled for over a thousand years by the Vargas Family, the Kings and Queens are well respected by the people and other countries. Heirs were chosen by previous rulers, either in will or by announcement prior retirement, although there are times when the Council decide to interfere, normally when they think the chosen heir is not worthy._

_There are also plenty of famous rulers, specifically Queens. For example, Rosa Vanesh Vargas, an animal lover with a quick-witted mind. She came up with an improved framing method that was far more efficient than the previous and that allowed more trading. Another would be Viola Den Vargas, a strong willed Queen who married a Hansker. She found and made a lot of antidotes to many deadly poisons. But the one Queen that all the citizens of Eoth will always remember is Lovina Fernández Carriedo Vargas. A smart and hardheaded woman. With just a slight potty mouth._

_This story is about her. Before she became the 20th Queen of Eoth_

* * *

A/N: (- V -)/ (next chapter? -)


	2. Eoth

**Hetalia ain't owned by me bros! If I did own it there would be a hell lot more Asian countries believe me**

Chapter One - Eoth

* * *

"F*CKING HELL!" Lovina cursed and stopped walking to stare at a really fat grey rat scurrying around the cold marble floor of the castle.

She 'gracefully' stomped down the hallway filled with paintings of past rulers, princes, princesses and even some overly loved pets. The princess made her way to a room at the end of the hall and immediately heard what sounded like the circus choir.

She sighed in defeat before turning the nob and finding at least half of the servants in arranged positions. All heads turned to Lovina as she stood in the doorway, mulling over just being mad or getting some servants that are tone deaf.

A girl with light brunette hair in braids laughed and made her way towards Lovina. Her eyes lighting up at the sight of the older, darker brunette. She attempted to give Lovina a hug before pouting at being rejected through a dead set 'don't you dare' facial expression.

The girl was no one other than Lovina's little sister, Feliciana. Even though they had different mothers, the two sisters were close, and rarely, if not ever fight. However, that cannot change the slight jealously Lovina had towards Feliciana.

One reason was that Feliciana was more loved by the people around them. She was kind and loving. She didn't cuss and insult everyone she saw. Basically the complete opposite of Lovina. The sixteen year old had nothing to worry about whereas Lovina had to bear a large secret.

"Just one more trigger", she mumbled to herself. Feliciana cocked her head to the side, her braids following suit.

"What was that Sorella?" she asked cutely, her round brown eyes filled with slight curiosity. Lovina could not help but allow a small smile to escape her lips, but it was forced down just as quickly as it came up. Not answering, she clapped her hands and decided the 'choir' should now go back to their respective jobs.

"Alright singing time over, don't spoil my sister too much she can sing by herself. Now get out and go do some cleaning." The servants nodded and bowed as they quickly trotted to do their daily chores. Feliciana giggled and said a small 'sorry'. Before she could give her big sister lecture about occupying the servants, there was a knock on the door, followed by a message.

"Her Majesty would like to speak with you, Princess"

"Which one?" Lovina knew who but she still asked, her voice coming out bored and annoyed.

The servant on the other side of the door paused then answered, her voice more clear and firm upon noticing the presence of Lovina.

"She wants to see you both, your Highness"

Lovina groaned; she did not want to see that witch of a mother right now. Feliciana was almost always oblivious about how her sister was feeling, or even how others feel. She wasn't really much of a mind reader, or an atmosphere reader. She didn't really care about her lack of ability, but there was one time she wished she had it.

Lovina was in the throne room with her mother, both with grave and pale faces. The little princess barged in the throne room happily, the grieving and depressed aura passed through her like a ghost. Until she was told. It was the day they found their father dead in bed.

Lovina knew her sister, and somehow, she wants to protect that stupid aloof personality, so she can keep Feliciana happy for at least a little while longer.

They made their way through the dim halls, though their eyes were attacked with a large dosage of sunrays every time they passed a large window, velvet curtains wide open. It was ten in the morning, and Lovina walked as slow as possible. If walking slower meant she can put off seeing the Queen, she will do it. Feliciana was walking at the same pace, not affected by the abnormal speed and thus the two arrived at the throne room much later than they expected.

Lovina's excuse was originally going to be the rat, but she didn't want any of the servants to be punished. Thus she covered it up with a lie on an injured animal. Feliciana would never ignore an injured animal. Thankfully, Feliciana didn't look confused or ask Lovina about the fake meeting.

The queen's stare was firm, cold, and somewhat challenging, almost daring Lovina to come up with a way to overthrow her. Oh just you watch, thought Lovina, glaring back. Feliciana, smiling at the glares her mother and sister were sending each other asked what her mother wanted. The middle-aged woman turned, and looked at her daughter.

"I want to introduce you to someone," She motioned to the door on the left of the massive room.

"You can come in now," she orders.

A man with tan skin, and dark curly brown hair came from the door and started walking towards them, a dazzling smile on his face. As he came closer, Lovina could see he had emerald green eyes, neat and trimmed eyebrows, and the closeness only enhanced his height. He was almost a head taller than Lovina, and she had to admit, he looked…decent. She was going to ask who he was until he dipped on one knee, took her hand and kissed it.

A furious blush crossed her face as she pulled her hand away in embarrassment. The man however, stayed on one knee and spoke the sappiest words she had ever heard. Of course there was much more to come when he was around.

"I am so honored to meet such a beautiful woman and have her hand in marriage" He had Syren accent but spoke good Eothain. But that wasn't really on Lovina's head at that time. What marriage? She internally screamed. What the hell!

The queen scoffed quietly but smiled her fake little smile and chuckled.

"Oh Second Prince of Syre, you are certainly very funny, my daughter is the one on the left." Stressing the word 'Second'. As if to remind him of his place. The prince of Syre stood up with a small blush and an 'oh'. He looked almost disappointed for a split second until his face broke in a sheepish grin, his hand moving to scratch his head. Lovina wasn't having any of that crap.

"Him and Feli in an engagement? She's just sixteen years old!" She glared at the man that she now decided will be one of her enemies, "This man is way too old for her!"

"SILENCE!" The queen hollered, she rose from her seat and made her way to the trio.

"Antonio is a very capable young man" Oh it has a name, Lovina thought venomously. The queen continues to rant on about how wonderful the 'Antonio' is, while Feliciana looked a bit sad and conflicted. Lovina sensed this and turned to yell at her stepmother. A score point going off in her head.

"ENOUGH! Shouldn't Feliciana's decision matter? Surely you wouldn't force her to marry an old man she's never met!" She spat out the words hatefully and glared.

"I'm only twenty-three…" The prince's mumble went unnoticed in the heated fight of Lovina and the queen. The last person they thought would speak up stopped them.

"Stop fighting you two! H-how is our country supposed to be peaceful when you two fight like that?" with that she stormed off with small tears in her eyes, leaving the Prince of Srye with the fighting duo. Lovina sighed. She prepared a little speech in her head in a matter of seconds and reluctantly let the apology slip from her lips. Of course she didn't mean any word of it but it will have to do.

"I'm sorry, step mother, Feliciana is the only family member I have left, I don't want her to get married to someone incompetent" She turned to Antonio, who had a stupid smile on the stupid face that she certainly didn't think was handsome at all and quietly but clearly apologized for calling him an old man. Antonio beamed and forgave her, his eyes lighting up like a kid who'd just received a Christmas present and watched as she exited the room. His eyes trailing her until she was out of sight.

The queen narrowed her eyes on Antonio, but forced a smile on her lips.

"I apologize for my step daughter's behavior, she doesn't have the best of manners"

Antonio smiled. "It's alright, your Majesty" The Queen nodded and ushered a maid over, instructing her to show the prince to his room where he will be staying at for a few weeks. As the young girl lead him to his room, his mind trailed off to a certain princess with beautiful hazel green eyes. A soft smile appeared on his face as he muttered two simple words.

"She's kind of cute…"

Lovina walked swiftly to Feliciana's room and opened the door carefully, only to find the princess missing. All colour drained from her olive coloured skin as she ran out the room, searching for her beloved baby sister.

* * *

A/N: ＼(*T▽T*)／(Yay! Eoth is in motion! Want to guess what Gime and Syre etc are (though I'm sure they should be pretty obvious. Or shall I just tell you? Please let me know if you :D Also, please review and tell me what you think cuz if you guys don't like it then I won't continue. Thanks or reading!)

Sorella: Sister - Italian


	3. Qwesha

**I own Hetalia…in my dreams. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

Chapter Two – Qwesha

* * *

Feliciana stumbled to the garden and went to a place where she could be alone. She usually didn't like being alone, but right now, another person would just jumble up her thoughts. Marriage? Sure, Antonio seemed pretty nice and handsome but…She had never thought of an arranged marriage.

She wanted to choose someone herself, and wait for them to propose. Plus, another problem, she blushed in thought. She had already found someone she wanted all that with. As if on cue, a tall man with blonde slicked back hair wearing the Eoth royal guard uniform came up to her. His usual piercing eyes filled with worry.

"Her Highness and I have been looking for you, please do not go off like that. I don't know what kind of animals Queen Rosa has allowed in the castle grounds". Feliciana laughed a little. The Royal Palace garden of Eoth was more like a haven for domestic animals and even some snakes, raccoons and some venomous frogs.

When Queen Rosa died, her Will consisted of mainly animal right laws that she thought of on her deathbed, and an absolute order that no one was to kill an animal in the castle grounds, no matter how dangerous they may be. She even added that she would haunt them for life for such an act. She had always been a childish Queen.

She also moved many people to be vegetarians, and only allowed meat in the castle if they were properly apologized to. Lovina thought it was kind of stupid, apologizing to a dead animal, but after seeing pigs and chickens roaming around in the castle, she slowly stopped eating meat.

Feliciana was a born Vegetarian, ever since she was little, she would reject meat, saying it was bad and hugging a little cow toy she brought with her everywhere. Feliciana smiled at the memory. The toy was now buried with her father.

She got up on her feet and grinned at the guard.

"I'm fine Ludwig, I'm sorry I made you worry"

"As long as you're saf-"

"FELI!" Ludwig winced at Lovina's large booming voice as she desperately searched for her sister. Feliciana giggled and answered in an equally large voice, only higher.

"I'm here Sorella~" Lovina followed the coo, and let out a sigh of relief. You never know if some crazy raccoon full of rabies will come out of nowhere and bite someone. She went up to her and ordered Ludwig to leave for a while, he nodded, bowed and left, leaving the two sisters alone. The elder spoke first.

"I'm sorry I fought with your mother again, I know you don't like it but, really? An arranged marriage? You're only sixteen! Listen if you don't want this marriage I will do everything in my power to stop-"

"Is it beneficial for Eoth?" Feliciana interrupted, surprising Lovina.

"Well…"

"Is it?" She pried further. Lovina frowned. It was. Syre and Eoth was close for many years until the death of their father. It would join the two countries, in turn strengthening their alliance.

Feliciana was growing impatient. She knew her mother, and her mother would definitely not introduce her to someone unless he could benefit her or the country in some way. She just needed confirmation. She started pouting which made Lovina groan inside. Not the puppy dog eyes, she thought.

"It is good for our country, for both countries actually," Feliciana 'oohed'. "B-but its not like you have to go through with it!" she quickly added to try to convince her it was a bad idea, but it had the opposite effect.

"I'll do it"

* * *

Feliciana left a while ago to tell the queen while Lovina was in deep thought. Feliciana said she'd do it, but her eyes and everything else screams she doesn't want to. As she was walking back and forth the last person she wanted to see popped up with the largest shit eating grin she'd ever seen. Prince of Syre, Antonio. The man who wants to steal her innocent little sister. That bastard.

"Dammit!" she yelled, causing Antonio to jump a little. Lovina turned on her heel and glared at Antonio. If only looks could kill.

"It's all your fault! If you weren't born as a second Prince then your brother or sister or whoever took the damn throne would be the only one! You won't be marrying my baby sister! Vaffanculo! Bastardo!"

She kept spewing a bunch of Eothian curses until a random man came out and scared her from a bush.

"Taa daa!" Lovina jumped back at the surprise when the armored man jumped out of the bushes, coming out with a huge Cheshire grin on his face. It took Lovina a few seconds to assess the stranger. The man was crown Prince of Beshire. He was to be crowned after his marriage, which was in a month from now. His fiance was a beautiful and educated lady from Yiemr, although she was chosen by his parents, they grew fond of each other and both had no objection to the marriage from the day they met.

"So, how's my cute little sister doing?" He asked, slinging his heavy arm over her shoulders, causing her to growl. Antonio stared at the Beshiren. He knew the man, they had met before but he did not like that he was close to Lovina. Despite the fact that he said 'sister'.

"I'm not your little sister, Adrian" she mumbled, shaking off his arm and glaring at him. The carefree man just laughed.

"I missed you too!"

"Why'd they let you in anyways?" Lovina peered, annoyed at the guards.

"Aww come on! I'm the Prince of Beshire! I'm practically family." It was –sort of- true. Beshire and Eoth had been close for many years and have come to the point where the royals just visit each other's castle like it's their own home. Well, only Adrian did that, other members would call to arrange a suitable time.

Adrian turned to look at Antonio, his eyes narrowing but there was a noticeable glint in his eyes.

"Prince of Syren! Tonio! How you doing?" He greeted, moving towards Antonio. The brunette grinned.

"Good, how are you?"

"I'm doing great! So, why are you in the great castle of Eoth?"

"I was invited by the queen, I have an engagement with Feliciana"

Adrian's eyes widened. He turned to Lovina who reluctantly nodded.

"Woah, Queen Diana is so wicked."

"Shush, someone might hear you" Lovina scolded, but she agreed in her mind. A tense silence fell over the three until Adrian's fiancé ran up to them. Her large chest bouncing up and down at the motion. There were slight tears in her eyes.

"Lina~" She tackled the poor Eothian with a huge hug, rubbing the princess's head against her …breasts. Adrian eventually had to pry his love off of Lovina to prevent her from suffocating. Katyusha, the soon to be Queen of Beshire, smiled warmly at her 'adopted' sister and brushed some brown locks out of her face.

"You've grown, Lina" She complimented, making Lovina blush. Katyusha had always acted motherly in front of the Eothian and even though Adrian and Katyusha claimed that they were her elder brother and sister. Those two were the closest people to foster parents for Lovina. Only five years apart but still enough to keep Lovina feeling loved. She really did love them, no matter how many times she had cussed at them.

"How are you Kat?" The princess asked, still a little pink, unaware of Antonio's watch.

"We're fine!" Adrian replied enthusiastically. Pulling the Yiemish closer to his metal chest, creating a soft 'thunk'. Lovina rolled her eyes and turned her body so that she was facing Antonio, realizing that he had been quite left out in the whole ordeal.

"What did you want you bast- your highness?" She kept the insults in, not wanting to be scolded by the Queen again. Antonio didn't seem to mind.

"Actually I was hoping that I would get to speak with y-" before Antonio could finish speaking a servant ran up to them in a frantic voice.

"Princess Lovina, Her majesty wishes to speak with you. Immediately," Lovina twitched and sighed.

She said goodbye to the Royal Beshirens and told Antonio that she will meet him later. Can't keep that old hag waiting she thought to herself.

* * *

Antonio sighed as Lovina followed the frantic servant. He missed his chance again. He wanted to make a bargain. Instead of marrying Feliciana, marry her. He knew she hated him, but he didn't want to marry Feliciana, not only was she too young but a little dull personality wise.

Lovina was beautiful, and Antonio wanted to know more about her, what does she hide beneath that tough exterior? How would she react if he told her that she was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen? Would she blush like before? What would she look like if she smiled? A thousand questions could be extracted from Antonio's mind, as he carelessly walked in any direction he deemed fit. Easily getting lost. The man had always been an airhead.

He's been at the Eothian Castle many times, but never alone. He gulped as he recalled Ludwig's words to watch out for dangerous animals. He nervously walked around the now forest like place and sniffed. The smell of oak wood and leaves filled his nose as he pondered how to get back.

"I hope I don't get mauled by a bear," he said out loud.

-pagebreak-

Lovina waited impatiently in front of the two large doors of the throne room and the tapping of her feet got faster and louder as time passed, creating a rushed atmosphere around the hall. Servants whizzed passed nervously, not daring to calm their princess down. "Stupid Queen not letting me in, B*TCH called ME," she continue to fume in front of the door and a few minutes later she was finally motioned in.

"Dear! Come in, I have a task for you" A disturbingly happy voice called from within.

Lovina raised her eyebrow, highly suspicious of the Queen.

"Just what are you planning now?" Lovina accused. She expected a growl or a retort but the Queen just smiled her unreadable smile and continued speaking.

"Well, it's time for our monthly visit to Qwesha, and I would like you to go this month."

Lovina's eyes widened_. Qwesha? She wants ME to go to Qwesha? How funny…and strange._

"May I ask what possessed you to give me such an important task that you give to Feliciana every month? Surely you're not going to get them married behind my back?" She asked carefully, reading every single twitch that the Queen made. Careful, cautious, and untrusting.

The Queen just simply chuckled, smiling even boarder and spoke with a singsong voice.

"She's only sixteen, she's not even at the legal age for marriage. I'm not a blood royal, I cannot change laws and besides, do you think I'm a monster? I would never marry her at such a young age, I simply want you to go to Qwesha this time. You're the crown princess after all."

Lovina gritted her teeth. "Bullshit! You plan to give the throne to Feliciana, tell me the truth!"

The Queen's eyes narrowed and she fixed her glare on her stepdaughter, annoyed at her sharpness.

"Either you will go voluntarily or I will force you to go, don't talk back to me again, young little princess, both your father and mother are gone now. You're just an orphan" The queen spat the last few words out like they were venom. Lovina clenched her teeth and balled her hands into fists.

She hated it when the queen used that against her. Not only did it feel like her heart was breaking into a million pieces, she couldn't say anything back. She couldn't deny it, she is technically an orphan and no way was she going to ever accept that wretched woman as anything close to a mother. Another reason was that it also made her cry, not in front of the Queen but she hated crying nonetheless. It's a show of weakness, and she never wanted to show that side of her to anyone.

"Fine I'll go"

* * *

A/N: (〜￣▽￣)〜 (Chap 2 down! So If people don't recognize some of the characters please ask (review) me, I'm too lazy to mention them here, my hands hurt from typing. It's a valid excuse shush. I will tell you that the Evil queen is just an OC and omg, she needs a name! oxo And sorry there isn't enough romance for the ppl who came for da lovin. Pls review to tell me what you think! It will come soon! Ps. Do u really want the trans for the Italian swear words?)

Vaffanculo: F*ck you – Italian

Bastardo: Bastard (really what did you expect) – Italian

**Many Thanks to Kumabe for being my (awesome) beta reader :)**


End file.
